The Ghosts of the Past
by AD7309
Summary: Naruto can see ghosts. It changes everything. Or the one where Sakumo trains Naruto and together they change the world.
1. Chapter 1

He won't leave. The man with the hole in his chest won't leave.

Naruto curls into his small bed and pretends to stare out the window even though there is nothing to look at but the back of a decrypt building. Anything else is better than staring at the man with the sad eyes and bloody chest.

Naruto has been through this so many times but that doesn't make it easier. Some of them go after him screaming and trying to drag their bloody nails across his skin. Others just stand there repeating the names of their loved ones. They all have one thing in common they always say _it's your fault._ But those are the brave ones. The rest of them crawl away from him, run as soon as they see him, fear palpable in the air.

When he was younger he used to be terrified of the half-torn bodies and burned faces that would reach for him. But as time passed by, he learned that no matter how much they wished they just couldn't hurt him. Ghosts can't hurt the ones that live. No matter how much they pray otherwise.

He learned through many lessons that pretending they didn't exist was the best option. It took a lot of effort to train himself into walking straight to through them, to keep a smile on his face even when there were malformed bodies a few feet away and faces with empty sockets in front of him. The brighter he acted, the more he smiled, the less likely they would notice his ability.

He wasn't always a good actor. The ghosts used to latch unto him, burned him with their words and accusations. It was terrifying and would result in screaming and crying. Then visits to doctors who couldn't understand, and days guarded more heavily than usual under suspicious gazes and wary bodies. He learned to stop speaking of it, to stop mentioning bodies with bloody mouths and the feelings boiling inside of him.

He knew. Naruto knew. No one else had to tell him.

That there is something inherently wrong with him. Not only because of what he could see but because of what he feels inside of him. An energy so dark and angry that sometimes he wants to vomit. When they say _it's your fault_ Naruto understands that it has something to do with what's inside. The vicious crimson energy that reaches out from the pit of his stomach and twits and claws trying to escape.

At first Naruto hated the energy. If it wasn't there then maybe he wouldn't be able to see ghosts or he wouldn't be hated by everyone, living and death. But then there are moments when he can feel the energy submerge itself in sorrow, a throbbing ache of loneliness and desperation. There is misery in the jagged edges of the energy. Naruto couldn't hate it after that. Not when it was like him, filled with a painful need to feel love, to be loved. Anything but that chasm of solitude.

The truth is that there are a lot of things Naruto can't understand. Like how to read. How to ride a bike. How to cook. How to work with numbers and run properly through the katas. But above all else he can't understand the energy, what it has to do with him, and how it is his fault that many people are dead. He thinks he could find out if he really tried but he's afraid of what he could find. Maybe the energy is his spirit from a past live, that lived only for the thrill of blood and killed many that know haunt his present self.

Naruto knows few things like how the sky is blue, and the grass is green, and how ramen is the best thing in the world. Naruto also knows that what he could find won't change his situation. Naruto knows that he is not bad. People might hate him and fear him, but Naruto is not evil. That's why Naruto wants to get stronger. So strong and so powerful that he will be able to protect the village single-handily then people would see what Naruto knows. Then people would never have to feel that fear again. Then people would be his friends and maybe then he could find a family to love him.

With that resolution in mind, Naruto had been in the middle of trying to figure out his homework. Trying to decipher the strange words and getting more frustrated by the minute. How was he supposed to become strong if he couldn't even do his homework properly? Then he had gotten distracted by the wailing of the ghost, the one that was attached to the owl mask guy that was in charge of watching him, disappearing. It was not yet time for owl guy to leave yet the crying was getting further and further away. He had gotten out of his bed and moved towards his window to see what he could find. He couldn't find who the new person watching him was, but he had seen their ghost.

Out of shock at the sudden appearance of the bleeding figure Naruto had allowed his eyes to trace the ghost. From the outfit of a ninja to the white hair pulled into a long ponytail. Naruto's eyes had been following the gauntness of the cheeks when he'd forgotten to turn away before their eyes could meet.

Their eyes met. Azure orbs clashing with silver ones. There was so much sorrow written in the eyes that Naruto felt helpless and continued to stare. Naruto knew those eyes very well, he saw them each time he looked in the mirror.

The ghost had not missed the brief contact and had immediately floated into the apartment. It hadn't spoken a single word but instead had settled into the corner of the room. Its eyes following Naruto. He had tried to feign nonchalance but with the ghost there he simply couldn't focus on the mixed words in his hands.

Which leads to the strange impasse Naruto is currently in.

Naruto closes his eyes and tries to will himself to sleep, dutifully ignoring the grumbling of his stomach. There's nothing else to do but to go to sleep hopefully by the morning the ghost will be gone.

"Do you need help with that?"

_"__Help?" _

Nobody had ever offered to help Naruto. Nobody. He turns around quickly. His eyes meeting the solemn gaze. _Oh. Oh, no_. He'd answered. He was screwed. Now the ghost would not leave him alone. He will have to deal with the screams and crying until the ghost finally makes his peace or gets tired of following a kid. It could days, weeks, months. _Damn it_. Naruto wants to cry. This is too much. It has been so long since he had ruined things this bad.

"Yes, I can help you if you wish."

Why isn't there any screaming? Any anger?

Naruto turns away, hands pulled into small fists.

"Can you leave?"

The ghost moves until he is in front of Naruto.

"You don't want my help?" He moves closer, his silver brows pulling into a frown, "You don't believe me."

He looks at the scrolls of homework spread on the bed.

"I can help. I promise that's all what I want to do. If I wanted something else don't you think I would have already done it?"

"You could be waiting."

He smiles, "Ghosts are not exactly patient."

Naruto thinks of all the ghosts that have relentlessly haunted him for weeks.

"Yes, they are."

The ghost sighs.

"You're right they are, however I'm not playing with you. You have nothing to lose by letting me help you. If I'm wrong, it's not like it could have been worse but if I'm right it would really be good for you."

He was right. Naruto had nothing to lose but something to gain. Besides, Naruto had never met a ghost like him. Someone who wanted to talk and help.

Naurto licks his dry lips, "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki… from the famous Uzumaki clan. It's nice to know the bloodline still lives."

_Bloodline. Clan_. Naruto belonged to a clan! A famous one!

Excited he forgets his distance and moves towards the ghost. His feet bouncing erratically with nerves. Maybe his clan didn't know where Naruto was. Maybe if they knew they could come for him and take him away! Maybe they knew about he red energy and the ghosts!

"Hey, can you tell me? Where is my clan?"

The ghost steps back, his lips pulled down.

"I'm sorry. The clan was lost in a war. The few survivors are spread throughout the ninja nations."

_Oh. Of course. _

"But I know of them, any Konoha ninja knows of them. They were our allies. The wife of the first Hokage was an Uzumaki. They were strong. Stronger than many nations combined. They were known for their fuinjutsu."

Naruto moves his head, eager to absorb all information, "Sealing techniques?"

"Fuinjutsu is dangerous and inventive. With paper and pen you could create whole new jutsus that have never been seen before. The Uzumaki's were masters of the art, capable of creating barriers and sealing monsters with the stroke of a pen."

His people. Naruto's people were strong. Naruto can be just as strong. Naruto can be stronger. He can learn about the art and carry a piece of his clan with him. But no, he can't how can he when he doesn't even know how to read. Who could teach him? Nobody. The teachers at the academy avoid him like plaque and even then, they wouldn't know about the lost art.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it does. It's your heritage. Your right to know your history."

"History won't help me. What good is knowing about it when I can't even learn it."

Naruto looks down. His eyes burning with frustration. _Why can't he be more? Why can't he be better? _

"Well, I did say I would teach you."

Naruto's head snaps up, shock written in his wide eyes.

"How?"

The ghost kneels on the floor. His gaze steady and determined.

"We would start by teaching you how to read properly. A proper nutrition for a growing boy would also be necessary. Then I would give you exercises to do, katas for taijutsu, and chakra control exercises. There would be so much to do. So much to learn like how to properly wield ninja weapons, and poisons, and traps, and strategies. Eventually we would get to ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. I don't know much about fuinjutsu but I know enough to give you the basics. _I will train you._"

For the first time, Naruto feels the feathery wings of hope taking flight from his chest. He can do it. If this ghost helps him, Naruto can do it. Still there is something he must know first.

Naruto licks his lips, "why?"

The ghost smiles, "Because I can. Because I want to."

_Ah._ That's a simple answer but in its own way it's comforting.

"However, there is something I must ask of you first."

"What is it?"

"Being a ninja is hard. It's the most difficult job anyone could possibly imagine. You will have to kill. You will have missions that will make you want to kill yourself. And you will make decisions that will haunt you for the rest of your life. So... why do you want to be a ninja?"

Naruto thinks of all the cold glares and hard faces. Of the ugly words and the evil spirit within him. He thinks of the blood that's in his hands. The people who lost their lives to something he doesn't understand. How that made them small and hateful and so miserable. How children like him were raised without parents because something bigger and stronger took them away. He thinks of how strong he could get. How many people he could safe. He thinks of acceptance and love and protection and having a place to belong.

"I- I really, it's a lot, um."

Naruto takes a deep breath and calms himself.

"When I walk down the streets people hate me and look away from me. They do that because they were hurt, because something took someone precious away from them. I know it has to do with me. I don't know how but I know it's me. I want to stop those looks. I want to get strong enough so that no one will ever get that look again. To protect them from others who want to hurt them. I want to stop those hateful looks and those painful smiles. I want them to look at me and see someone that protected them. I want them to be happy and _I want to be happy_."

The ghost smiles.

"You are strong for someone who has gone through so much."

The ghost puts his hand out.

Naruto is baffled before remembering that he is supposed to shake the hand. His small fingers grasp ghostly ones that seep into his skin, leaving a strange coolness behind.

"I'm Sakumo and from now on I will be your teacher."

o0O0o

Author's Note:

Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter :)

I got this idea of Naruto being able to see ghosts and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Now, I know many of you are thinking if he can see ghosts why did not a single one of them tell him that he has the Kyuubi inside of him. First, remember that most of them ran away from him due to fear of the demon but the ones that stayed were only fixated on their deaths and him being the cause. They didn't mention the Kyuubi because to them Naruto was the demon himself. Of course there are ghosts that are more aware and knowledgeable. These types of ghosts are usually fixated on something of sentimental value such as Sakumo with Kakashi. Thus Sakumo is the first ghost, that is more aware, willing to interact with Naruto on a deeper level. I hope that makes sense.

**If you guys would like to support me then please support me on instagram where I post poetry my username is a.d.7309  
**

**and follow my blog for more poetry and short stories- moonchildwrite(.blog) - without paranthesis  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Thank you for your time!


	2. The Start of a New Bond

Naruto collapses. His battered hands reach out to smooth the worn cloth over his shaking legs.

"I'm not getting better."

Sakumo shakes his head, "You are."

"No, I'm not. I'm the same," Nartuo recalls the taijutsu training at the academy. The feeling of rocks digging into his back as his classmates sneered down at him. _He wasn't better._

Sakumo kneels, his gaze locks on sapphire eyes.

"I know it's frustrating. You want to be better in a day, in a week. The faster the better right?" His hand hovers above Naruto's, "That is not how this works. Getting better_, truly better_, takes time. I know you don't believe me, but I already see small improvements in your posture and your form. Your reading is also better. It takes time, but you are getting better."

Ghostly fingers try to touch golden locks, "Konoha wasn't built in a day."

"The forest around it was."

Sakumo's lips twitch, "funny."

Naruto bites his lips. His eyes turn to the dark marks on his floor. New scratches and tiny dents marking the spot where he had continuously run over katas under the supervision of Sakumo.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That frustration means you have the will to improve now all you must do is learn to use is as motivation. Get up. Let's run through them again."

Naruto gets up. His body moves stiffly through each form. New muscles shaking and forming under each movement.

Sakumo's hand passes through Naruto's elbow, "This elbow should be slightly to the left to allow a faster response."

Naruto corrects his posture.

Sakumo had insisted on Naruto learning the katas of the academy, "You might think it's useless since I can be teaching you another style, but those katas are essential for you at your age and stage of development. Their basic forms allow you to practice without impeding any future style you might develop later. Now, you will memorize each kata until each form is an extension of your body. Eventually I will demonstrate different styles to you and you will get to try them and see which one fits your fighting better."

Sakumo had also devised a training regime for Naruto.

In the morning before classes, Naruto runs five miles. After class, he goes through the katas for two hours before doing an hour of stretching, to increase his flexibility. Then, they practice reading and go over previous strategies that had been employed in prominent battles.

"Since tomorrow you don't go to school we will head out to one of the training forests to set up traps and scavenge food. It is not healthy for you to continue eating only ramen."

Naruto stiffens, "I don't have any tools to set up traps."

Sakumo laughs.

"You don't need them I will teach you the proper way to do it. A good ninja can obtain food without relying on equipment. A ninja who depends on his tools too much is a dead one."

o0O0o

Naruto steps over a bulging root, empty bags secured in his hands.

"I believe this is a good place to stop."

Sakumo had led Naruto to one of the training grounds that was abandoned. It was a ground that was further away and older compared to the newer and more populated ones.

For the next couple of hours Sakumo carefully taught Naruto how to set traps for small animals and snakes. Then they scavenged for vegetables and fruits. Naruto was able to fill a bag with fresh berries and a few rare leafy vegetables. Satisfied with their newly found food they sat to wait and see if the traps caught any animal.

"There's not many vegetables here. I think we might be able to make a small garden in one of the clearings. We can surround it with traps to keep it safe."

Naruto smiles at the thought of his future plants. He had always enjoyed taking care of plants, it made him feel useful and less lonely.

"We will come here each weekend to gather food for the week. From now on we will come on Saturdays. We will scavenge and plant and then practice throwing with your shuriken before heading home. On Sundays we will come here to practice your chakra control and check the traps for meat."

Sakumo pauses with his eyes narrow with contemplation, "your chakra control must be terrible."

Naruto winces, "How did you know?"

A deep chuckle resounds through the trees.

"You have a lot chakra. A huge amount, more than most ninjas."

A wide smile blossoms on Naruto's face.

"More than most ninjas? Really?!"

"Yes, truthfully it's a good thing for your reserves but a terrible thing for your control. A lot of jutsus rely on control and you not having any will only be a hindrance. Besides what good is having a large amount of chakra if you can't use it properly? If you can't make every drop count? Naruto, if you are able to master control, then you will have a rare and powerful combination."

Naruto shakes, excitement traveling to his swinging arms.

"I can be awesome! Sakumo-sensei, I _will be_ _awesome_."

It's rare to see a genuine smile on the child's face. Sakumo savors the pure joy in the beaming eyes.

"Yes, you will be," he pauses. "Normally academy students begin by completing the leaf exercise however that's because they have small amounts of chakra that's easy to control and for them the exercise also builds their chakra reserve. You will learn chakra control the opposite way, because your reserves are enormous and your control atrocious, we will be working from big exercises to small ones. This will allow you to slowly grasp the concept better. The first thing you must do is learn to climb trees."

"Climb trees?" Naruto questions with bewilderment.

"Yes, but a special type of tree climbing. You will learn to climb trees without any hands. Haven't you wondered how ninjas travel from roof to roof or run up walls?"

Naruto thinks of all the ninjas that have defied gravity in front of him. How their feet seemed to fly as they ran through Konoha, "yes."

"They do it by focusing their chakra into the soles of their feet. Their chakra acts like glue keeping them from falling over. Add too little chakra and you fall but add too much and you cause a small explosion. Next week will be your first attempt. You must remember to be calm and to learn the feeling of your chakra traveling through your body. To prepare for it this week we will be incorporating core exercises to strengthen your muscles since you will be attempting to walk up a tree in a horizontal posture. We will also implement meditation where you can begin to familiarize yourself with your chakra."

Sakumo touches Naruto's chest, his finger above the heart, "Your chakra is a part of your body. Not knowing how it feels or how to manipulate it is incredibly foolish."

_So much. There is so much that Naruto will learn. So much._ His feet begin to bounce anticipating all the new ways he will begin to change.

"There are ninja, Naruto, who can manipulate their chakra to enhance parts of their bodies. For example, placing chakra into their eyes allows them to see miles away, and the same thing occurs with their nose and ears. But these are people who spend years learning and controlling their chakra. With patience and practice you will be able to do it too."

"Whoop," Naruto cheers, his eyes closing into moon crescents.

"There is something else we must discuss. Come here. Sit down."

Sakumo moves his intent gaze to meet Naruto's excited one.

"We need supplies. We need shuriken and senbon to practice throwing. We need tape, small ankle and hand weights and a lot of ink and paper to begin calligraphy for fuinjutsu. Do you have enough money for this?"

An image of his bursting purse, full of unused bills, pops into Naruto's mind. _Money won't be the problem._

"I have money but…"

"But?"

"The stores they won't sell to me."

Sakumo face falls into a deep frown, his hands clench into fists. _He didn't know it was this bad._

"I see. Why don't you talk to the Hokage about it?"

Naruto shakes his head, "Even if I do it won't fix things. Yes, they will sell me the things, but they will resent me and hate me more. And next time it will be the same problem all over again. Besides the old man is really busy I don't want to go whining to him about this."

No matter how terrible the store owners are, Naruto doesn't want to be the cause for any punishments. That would just add to the bad blood. Punishing won't change their feelings and thoughts.

Naruto looks up, taking in Sakumo's solemn face, "how about a disguise?"

Sakumo contemplates the idea.

"No. You still don't have the control for the academy transformation jutsu. You also don't have anything to disguise yourself with," he pauses. "We could probably find a disguise if we searched and scavenged but I have a better idea that will help you more."

He stares into Naruto's eyes.

"I think our best option is to have someone buy the items for you."

Naruto's eyes widen, "That's impossible. There is no one that will do it."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nods.

"What about one of your classmates or your teacher?"

"They all hate me."

Sakumo shakes his head.

"I don't think that's true."

Naruto scoffs.

"There might be some whom have misplaced hate towards you but there are others who don't. Think carefully about it before you respond again."

Naruto looks away. Sakumo sighs.

"Do you want to know why this is the best option?"

Naruto fidgets, his fingers folding into one another, "yes."

"A ninja goes through a lot of trauma. Missions not only tire the body but also take a toll on the mind and soul. Many people don't like to talk about it because it's easier to close your eyes and pretend that Ninjas are tools instead of humans who can suffer mental repercussions. _Listen carefully Naruto_. The mental health of a ninja is of utmost importance. A mentally unstable ninja is a danger to his nation, to his people, to his loved ones and to himself."

Sorrow and regret flash through Sakumo's eyes. His wound throbs with the memory of the past.

"It is important to have a support network that will help you deal with these problems by providing comfort and relive. A network that will make you feel better."

"A support network?" Naruto asks.

"For most Ninjas the network is made up of family, but others form bonds, friendships, between one another and this provides them with equal support."

_"__Friends,"_ Naruto whispers, longing fills his voice.

"Yes, friends who are there for each other and who help one another."

Sakumo smiles gently at Naruto.

"I know its nerve wracking to ask one of your classmates for this favor. You fear that you will be rejected but even if you do I will be here to support you and help you think of something else. After all, _I'm your friend._"

As soon as those words leave Sakumo's lips Naruto flings himself at him. The hug doesn't work as expected but the intention, the love, the relieve remain.

To Naruto the cold of the ghostly touch feels like a cool spring, like fresh rain on a hot summer day. The feeling of his first friend.

Naruto's cheeks flush and stain with tears. _A friend. His first friend. _

Sakumo's hands hover over Naruto's tears, following the fall of the tiny droplets.

"You see even if it turns out for worst I will still be here," a gentle smile, "but imagine if they say yes. You can begin to form your bonds, your friendships. It won't be easy. Friendships hardly are but eventually you will be able to support one another. So please think about who you could ask for this favor. _Afterall,_ _this is the first step into a new bond."_

Naruto thinks. He thinks of glares and sneers and heavy hits. He thinks of ugly words and turned backs.

Then an image comes to mind, of a boy too lazy to care about ugly sneers and ugly words. A boy with pineapple hair and sleepy eyes.

Naruto nods, "I-I think I know who I will ask."

Sakumo lifts a brow, "well?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"I don't know who this boy is but if he's anything like his clan then you will be fine. Their clan is famous for their shadow jutsu but above all else for their quick impartial minds. _I know you will be fine._"

o0O0o

That night Sakumo sits with Naruto as he makes the list of things he will need_. Kunais Shirukens. Pouches. Tape. Senbons. Ankle weights. Hand weights. Scrolls. Ink. Pens._

"Alright, this will be all that we need for now."

Naruto smiles. Sakumo leans against him, close enough, so that Naruto can feel the tendrils of cool rain against his skin.

"_I'm proud of you. _In a week you have improved so much, and you have allowed this old man to intrude into your life and tell you what to do," an arm sinks into Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto, you truly are strong. _Remarkably strong_."

Naruto's shoulders hunch up. His eyes teary. A strange feeling seeps into his skin as if he is floating in the sky.

"I'm not strong like you."

Sakumo smiles.

"You're right. You are stronger than me."

Shocked, Naruto turns to look at the silver orbs.

"You are strong in ways that I could never hope to be. You are strong in the ways that matter the most," a ghostly hand touches Naruto's chest, "you are strong here. Capable of weathering constant hate and still be so strong. So capable of love. That's a strength that no one else has but you. The strength of your determination. The resilience in your eyes."

That night Naruto goes to sleep feeling light as a feather. For the first time it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Like he has lived his whole life with a rock crushing his lungs and finally he can breathe again.

o0O0o

The academy is an agonizing combination of Naruto's dreams and his nightmares. The gates at the front lead to the future Naruto wishes to grasp with his whole body, to sink his teeth into the hope tethered to the Konoha headband. However, the academy is also a reminder of Naruto's unwilling isolation, a reminder of the hatred and fear living within the citizens of Konoha. Above all else the academy is a reminder of Naruto's ability to see ghosts.

The twisted bleeding bodies of children sent out into the field, ill-prepared, whose attachment to their dream led them to the place that taught them all they knew. Those ghosts, slender with wide frightened eyes, pass through the hallways. Their translucent fingers grasping the jackets of the teachers and their voices pleading for help.

There is a ghost, of a young girl, who has made her home in Naruto's class.

At first Naruto had been perturbed by her missing arm and shattered legs. The first day had been terrible, waiting for the moment something could go wrong, for the small expression that could give him away.

However, the ghosts is too immersed in the room itself to pay attention to its inhabitants. Sometimes, she crawls through the floors, her one arm dragging her small body across the wooden floor. But most of the time she sits in the back row corner seat, right next to Shikamaru's spot.

Shikamaru has a special attachment to the back row and has claimed that seat ever since they first switched classrooms. On the other hand, Naruto's usual spot is in the front, far away from the ghost.

In his early years at the academy Naruto had sat in the back to avoid the hateful glares and mocking of the teachers. However, two things had changed in the last year. First, they had been assigned a new teacher, Umino Iruka, whose philosophy towards Naruto is distance rather than mockery. Second, they had switched classrooms to a new room permanently inhabited by a ghost.

Naruto prepares himself. He breaths in, getting his mind ready for what he must do. He knows Choji sits on Shikamaru's left side. The right side is empty of any classmate but is occupied by the ghost. If he wants to speak to Shikamaru he must sit on the right, directly on top of the ghost. It means that he will have to go through the rest of the day with the phantom feeling of the ghost etched into his body. He hates it.

"Naruto MOVE!"

Naruto startles, his body twisting enough to meet the eyes of Ino.

Her eyes roll.

"You have been standing there for minutes. Move."

He nods and steps aside, letting her pass by. She sends him a glare as she enters the class and makes her way next to Sakura.

_It's okay. Everything will be fine. _His hand touches the edges of the paper inside his pocket. the paper that contains the list of items he needs. _Yes, everything must be fine._

With a deep breath he enters the class. His gaze moving to the back, where Shikamaru sits with his eyes closed. Choji faithfully by his side, his mouth munching on his snack.

Naruto slowly makes his way up the stairs. His eyes, carefully blank, take in the ghost, whose weeping goes unheard by everyone.

Naruto sits on the seat. The feeling of _wrong, wrong, wrong_ fills him.

Touching Sakumo is like drinking fresh water after a drought. Touching this ghost feels like taking a bath in old blood, like loss and death and misery all wrapped up into a hot inferno. Naruto sinks into the seat, the parts of him that touch the ghost burn. He closes his eyes for a moment as the image of a laughing girl in pigtails enters his mind. Nana. That was her name. _Nana._

He tries pulls his lips into a smile, his voice as light as he can make it.

"Hey, Shikamaru," he nods at Choji, "and Choji."

Shikamaru's eyes open. His gaze focuses on Naruto's smile. Grunting, he nods, and closes his eyes again. Not expecting more interaction from Shikamaru for the rest of the morning Naruto goes back to focusing on his breathing. He clears his mind, going back to a good place like Sakumo had taught him.

He thinks of warmth of the sun. The feeling of the breeze crossing through his hair as he walks into the forest. Sakumo's soft gaze on him as he teaches him how to dig into the ground for a snake trap.

o0O0o

There has always been something off about Naruto. It's not about the forced alienation or the way everyone simultaneously flinches away and scowls at him. It is not about the children that are taught to stay away and the bullies who aren't reprimanded. It's not about the teachers with their cruel smirks or the parents with their bared teeth.

It's about the way Naruto sometimes looks like he is staring at something only he can see. The way he walks in a particular way and avoids certain places like the plaque. It is in the way his face goes white like a sheet and he moves like he knows he is being followed. It is in the way he murmurs to himself and runs away at random times. It is written in the bags under his eyes and his clenching fists and trembling lips. It is in the way Shikamaru feels like something is there besides him, a sliver of a presence, when Naruto rushes by him. Above all else, it is in the way Naruto keeps being Naruto in the face of immense obstacles. It is in a smile that shouldn't be and a kind gaze that shouldn't exist.

People are simple, easy to decipher. They have ambitions and dreams. You give them love and they love, you give hate, and they hate. Yet, for all his bright smiles and loud laughs, Naruto remains an enigma that Shikamaru can't figure out. It is a huge headache thinking about the improbability that Naruto is. About the impossibles that line the edges of his figure.

More than anything Shikamaru wishes to stay away from Naruto and all the mysteries embedded in his eyes. It is not his fight nor his life and he knows that getting involved would be troublesome. Yet, every time Naruto comes near all he wants to do is to lean in and follow. To see the light that Naruto exudes, the defiance in his gaze, the determination in his step. Witnessing Naruto getting up, again and again, ignites something within Shikamaru, like he is standing at the verge of a cliff and a strong wind could blow him off and change his life forever.

Naruto is the strong wind, the whirlwind, Shikamaru _knows_ that Naruto can change his life. He feels that Naruto can bulldoze his way through his plans and his naps and toss it all away and open the doors for something else, something more.

That's why Shikamaru stays away hoping to prevent the whirlwind that Naruto is but Shikamaru can't isolate Naruto like the rest. Therefore, he'd decided to wait and savor the peace for as long as he could until Naruto would decide to push him off the cliff.

Today, Naruto had finally made his move.

Shikamaru had known the moment that Naruto had sat next to him that his peaceful life was over. It is not only because of the approach but because of where it was initiated. For as long as they had been in this class, Naruto had avoided the back row.

Shikamaru recalls the first day they had entered the classroom, the way Naruto had frozen, terrified eyes glancing at the backrow and moving away quickly. That day Naruto had been subdued, drained, his eyes glued to the teacher. It was one of the reasons Shikamaru loved the backrow not only for its privacy but for the extra protection against troublesome Naruto.

That's why the moment that Naruto had sat besides him, Shikamaru had felt the gears in his peaceful life shift and move.

There was a buzzing inside of him, a quiet excitement, a bursting anticipation. _Ah, already the troublesome feelings had begun._

o0O0o_._

It wasn't until lunch that Naruto had shifted. Shikamaru usually stayed inside unlike the rest of the children who rushed to freedom. His lunch would be spend half asleep and half munching on his food, the rest of it being eaten by Choji.

The beginning of lunch marked another different behavior on Naruto's part. He had moved and gotten out a small container. When opened it revealed cut pieces of overcooked meat with a few vegetables and berries. Naruto usually didn't eat lunch. In fact, recesses was usually spend pulling pranks on mean teachers.

For a moment there was silence as they set out their meals in the now deserted classroom. Naruto kept throwing quick nervous glances at Choji before looking away and biting his lips.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs. "Choji will you please go for a couple of minutes Naruto has something to tell me."

Choji nods not fazed by the request. It is one of the things that Shikamaru appreciates about Choji his trust in Shikamaru.

As soon as the door closes behind Choji, Shikamaru turns attentive eyes to Naruto, one eyebrow slightly raised with expectation.

Naruto laughs nervously.

"I-" an awkward pause, "I know we don't talk a lot. But um I-" Naruto gulps. "Shikamaru you are you and you have never treated me bad so I thought I could ask a favor but if you don't want to do it then I understand."

Naruto's hands rub the back of his neck, anxiety lines the edges of his eyes.

"What favor?" Shikamaru questions.

Naruto takes out the paper from his pocket. "I need to buy these things but well I have a bad reputation with the store owners because of all the pranks."

They both know that isn't the reason.

"I thought if I gave you the list and the money you could buy it for me.," Naruto finishes uncertainly with twitching fingers.

Shikamaru takes the list. His eyes quickly going over it. A slight twitch of the eyebrow is the only expression he gives away.

"I promise I'm not doing anything bad with the stuff. I'm not going to cause any trouble. I just… I just want to-"

"Train," Shikamaru says.

Naruto nods his head.

"Alright. I will do it."

Naruto slumps against the desk, exhaustion and utter relieve filling him. _Shikamaru said yes._

A flash of Sakumo's gentle smile as he said the word _friend._

Naruto smiles at Shikamaru. A brilliant smile that puts the sun to shame. He quickly deposits a small frog purse bursting with money into Shikamaru's hands.

"Thank you. You're really helping me out. _Thank you._"

o0O0o

Two days later there is a knocking at Naruto's door. He opens it to reveal Shikamaru carrying many bags, his back hunched and an exasperated expression on his face.

Naruto quickly lets him in, his hands grab a few bags to help.

Shikamaru takes in the small apartment. A tiny kitchen connected to a bare living room with a plant placed by the sole window. There is a narrow hallway to the side that has two closed doors facing each other, the bedroom and bathroom. The walls are bare, and the paint is peeling in some locations. It feels cold and lonely.

The bags are placed in the middle of the living room.

Shikamaru takes out the frog purse, which is still filled with money.

"You gave me more money than necessary," he says as gives the purse to Naruto.

"Really? I almost worried that it wasn't going to be enough."

Shikamaru closes his eyes thinking of all the store owners who overcharge Naruto. _What the fuck is going on with Konoha? _

"Next time you need me to get you anything just tell me."

Naruto sends him a blinding smile.

Shikamaru shifts on his feet, eyes roaming the empty walls.

"Why?"

Naruto is confused, "huh?"

"Why?" Shikamaru repeats as he nods to the bags on the floor.

"_Oh," _Naruto shrugs his shoulders, his eyes briefly moving to the side. "I guess I finally decided to work on the person that I want to be."

o0O0o

Author's note:

Here is the second chapter of Ghosts of the Past. I'm thinking of changing the title so we will see what else I can come up with to replace it.

This chapter was interesting to write. We got our glimpse of Sakumo as a teacher and what he considers important. We also have an introduction to Shikamaru and a beginning to his friendship with Naruto. Honestly, Shikamaru has always been one of my favorites and I have always adored his bond with Naruto so I'm excited to explore and expand on their friendship.

As a writer one of the things that I enjoy the most is writing about friendship, it just warms my heart. :)

This chapter was going to be shorter, I was supposed to stop after the last scene with Sakumo but you know Shikamaru just kinda made himself at home. I felt like ending the chapter with Naruto's words was nice but I don't know you all might think differently.

I want to thank anyone who favorites, followed, and commented on this work. I'm truly thankful that you enjoyed my work. A couple reviewers brought up some interesting questions (you smart people) and I promise you that you will find the answers later.

As always I would love for you guys to follow me on Instagram my is **a.d.7309 **(I post poetry)

and I also have a blog for more poetry and short stories (**moonchildwrite).blog**)- without parenthesis

Thank you for all the love it has truly motivated to write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!


End file.
